sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a near-mythical creature in Sirrion. They have been gone from the land for so long that most have forgotten them and few even tell stories of their existence. History Once they were a plague on the land as they ravaged the populace of many cities and towns. They came and killed and ravaged and some of those who were not killed outright later became werewolves themselves. It is said that there was one Werewolf in the beginning. Once, Long ago there was a man known as Tibault. Tibault was a favorite of all in his town. The woman adored him and the men were jealous of his strength and skill at arms. Tibault was a vain man and did not hesitate to preen at the adoration of his followers and admirers. He never settled down with any particular woman but instead flitted from bed to bed. Finally, his luck ran out. He got a child upon a young maiden and her parents demanded satisfaction. Tibault was appalled at their audacity but could see no way out of the situtation. The law was clear, he would have to marry the young wench. She was comely, tis true. However, Tibault could not understand how a man was to stay with one woman forever. At their wedding ceremony she presented him with a silver ring to mark her love. He childishly gave her nothing in return. The months passed after thier marriage and Tibaults mood grew most foul. He cheated and lied and broke the young maiden's heart. In the end she began to nag and worry at him. He quickly grew tired of her nagging and became bitter. At last he began to think to himself, "If this is how she is now, whatever shall I do when she has the child? It will surely scream and cry and demand even more of my time." She continued to rant and rave at him. In a flash he leapt and struck her across the face. When she fell she landed across her belly and let out a shriek. Worried at her screams and not without fear he struck her again, and again, and again. He struck her until she went silent. He stared at the bloody broken mess of a woman that was before him and knew he could not face the people with this news. He wrapped her in linen and dragged her from their home. He took her to the woods and buried her deep within the earth. He went home and cleaned as best he could. The next morning he went among the people and asked if anyone had seen his wife. He said she had left the night before and never come home. The people began to search for her but could not find her anywhere. Days went by and many came to pay their condolences to Tibault. Amongst all this the girls parents knew that something foul had happened. They went to see the fabeled Witch and she gave them the answer they hoped not to hear. Their daughter was dead. The parents knew who had done this heinous deed. They sought one more boon of the Witch. "Make him suffer. Make him suffer for all eternity. Curse him." The Witch agreed but told them it would have a high cost. They would have to pay with their own lives to obtain such a thing. Such was the need for revenge in their hearts that they agreed to this ultimate price. The Witch was as good as her word. Upon returning to the town the parents fell asleep in their beds never to awaken. The ghost of the young girl rose from the ground where her body lay and traveled amongst the town. There, in front of everyone, the Ghost accused Tibault of murder most foul. She pointed her finger at him and proclaimed him, "Beast! You are nothing but a foul wretched beast. For your crime you have been cursed. For eternity you shall walk the lands with an insaitiable hunger. You will know only pain and loathing. You will be cursed by all and your name forgotten. You will never know peace. I curse you, beast. Go! The silver I once gave you out of love is now your bane! Burn in it!" The man once known as Tibault fell to the ground writhing as his body changed shape. The silver ring upon his finger began to burn furiously and his howl could be heard for miles. Traits *Werewolves are particularly susceptible to Silver. *They can regenerate at a fast pace. *They must feed to replace the energy burned by transformation and healing. *Werewolves can transfer thier curse by a bite. *There is one known control for the cure of lycanthropy. The Amulet of Dynarth. The Amulet can keep the curse at bay during the time of the Full moon. The person affected by lycanthropy and wearing the amulet must keep their emotions at bay. Almost anything can set them off into a rage that could be deadly. *There once was a scholar named Tyrandiel Fallstar who said he discovered a cure for lycanthropy. He has not been seen in many years. Gather Info check DC 25 with appropriate scholars. 'Back to "Creatures" '